A Break in The Weather
by RedValkyrie
Summary: Her face was flushed and her mind was trying to reconcile the events that had just taken place. "Sirius! I…James…I love James! Why did you? No!" She stood up, shock evident on her features." Written for Smile Life Away's Kissing in The Rain challenge.


AN: This was written for Smile Life Away's _Kissing in The Rain_ challenge. The characters are chosen for you and you fill in the scenario. It's a great little challenge! I hope anyone who reads enjoys it…and please review!

Title: A Break in The Weather

Characters: Sirius Black and Lily Evans

Challenge: Kissing in The Rain, 1000 words or less, romance encouraged, but not required.

**A Break in The Weather**

Sirius stood looking out on the windswept grounds of the school. The chilled air of September had worked its way through the sultry breezes of summer, sweeping away the soft, lush hues of the languid season, replacing them with the burnished colours of autumn. The skies were overcast and the clouds above him threatened a downpour. Yet, the dams of the sky held their overflow and he began to walk. In the distance, by a small copse of trees, he saw a solitary grey cloud, pouring forth its supply of water. He sighed and marched on towards the little thunderhead.

As he neared the outcropping of the baring branches, he heard the unmistakable sniffling of a woman…just as he expected.

---

Lily sat in a drenched mass of sopping clothes and tangled robes. Her vivid red hair, usually full of bouncing life, hung in limp strings about her shoulders. Her makeup was smeared and thick tears mingled with the cascade of the rain upon her face.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, smearing the black streaks of mascara to the side, allowing them to trail down her cheeks like the paint of some ill fated warrior. She let out a low moan, filled with the pain of adolescent heartbreak.

"Lils, dear, you've been making it rain for three days now…"

She turned suddenly at the sound of the familiar voice and quickly turned back, dropping her head to the hollow of her arms that were draped over hugged knees. "Sirius, please go away. I want to be alone, mkay?"

"Look love, I know you and James have been going at it lately. I'm sorry for the latest row, whatever it's about, but…well, I'm a bit worried about you. I mean, you look like a drowned rat! A pretty drowned rat, but a drowned rat none the less." He sat down beside her on the slick knoll of grass and placed his hand beside her face scooping up the wet, red trails of tangled hair, slowly moving it to cascade down her back. He curled up the corner of his mouth and looked at her with eyebrows raised.

She turned her face and granted him the slightest hint of smile in return. "Pretty rat or not, couldn't you have found a more decent animal for comparison?" she said, as the rain continued to trickle down between them. As suddenly as her smile had appeared, it vanished.

"I just can't stand the fighting…Sirius…" Her tears started falling afresh and the little cloud above her let out a low rumble of thunder.

Sirius looked up and frowned at the diminutive storm. "Lily…" he said as he brought his fingers to the side of her cheek, brushing back the few stray strands of hair that still clung there.

She raised her head from the crook of her arms and turned to him, questions written on her face. He slipped a hand under her chin and brought his face to hers. He let his lips brush lightly over her mouth and move with a gentle grace. The falling rain slipped between the kiss and mingled there with taste the other held.

Lily, for a second, was too stunned to respond. Suddenly though, she brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed against him. Her face was flushed and her mind was trying to reconcile the events that had just taken place. "Sirius! I…James…I love James! Why did you? No!" She stood up, shock evident on her features.

He brought his hands to the sopping earth and pushed himself up with a playful bound. "I know love, it's not like that; not like that at all. James is my best mate…and he loves you too…I'd never make a move on you…" He stretched his back and turned to leave as the last few drizzles of rain began to still. As a small ray of sun broke through the clouds of the austere September afternoon, he turned and glanced at her from over his shoulder.

"…I just thought you needed a break in the weather…"


End file.
